$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 3 & 2 \\ 8 & 1 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 8 \\ 3 & 1 \\ 2 & 3\end{array}\right]$